Guard Request
|gold = 600 600 800 |exp = 300 300 1000 |chests = Stage 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = First stage is Main Story 2-3; the next 2 stages are route battle. }} Part 1/2 [ Eeeek!! ] Pirika [ That was a girl's scream... Hero! ] Phoena [ Let's go help her! ] ??? (Louise) [ Someone... Someone, please help me! ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ That's as far as you go! ] Monster [ ?! ] ??? (Louise) [ Who are you? ] Pirika [ We're the Volunteer Army! ] Phoena [ You're okay now. Alright, get behind us. ] ??? (Louise) [ G-Got it! ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Prepare yourself, monster! ] Part 2/2 Pirika [ You're safe now. ] ??? (Louise) [ Thank you. ] Pirika [ Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl like you to be walking around outside alone? ] ??? (Louise) [ I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I... I... *Sniff* ] Pirika [ W-Wha! She's crying!? S-Sorry, I didn't mean to... ] ??? (Louise) [ Aahh... I'm a failure... It was an important job that only I could do, but... ] ??? (Louise) [ I succumbed to the pressure and ran away... ] ??? (Louise) [ Ooooh... I can't believe... I can't believe I was almost killed by those monsters! ] Pirika [ ............ ] -- Pirika suddenly flew towards the girl -- Pirika [ Tickle, tickle! ] ??? (Louise) [ Eeeeehhh!? ] Pirika [ How do ya like that, eh!? ] ??? (Louise) [ S-Stop it. It tickles... Ooo... Aagh... ] Phoena [ Pirika? What in the world are you-- ] Pirika [ Come on! Phoena, help me out! ] Phoena [ I...uh... ] Pirika [ Tickle, tickle, tickle! ] Phoena [ Uhm...like this? ] ??? (Louise) [ S-Stop it... I'm really, really ticklish! ] ??? (Louise) [ Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha... ] Pirika [ Whew... She finally laughed. ] Phoena [ Oh, I see. That's what you were trying to do, Pirika. ] ??? (Louise) [ Hee hee. Ah ha ha... This is just horrible. ] ??? (Louise) [ But... thank you. I feel better already. ] Phoena [ See? It's a lot better to smile and laugh. ] ??? (Louise) ...I feel like I hadn't laughed in a real long time. ] ??? (Louise) [ Then again, I feel it was a bit more forced than I would've liked. ] Pirika [ ...Hey. ] ??? (Louise) [ Yes? ] Pirika [ It's probably not any of my business, but why don't you quit that job of yours? ] Pirika [ Isn't it tough that you even forgot how to laugh? ] ??? (Louise) [ I...I can't do that. I'm the only one who can do my job. ] Pirika [ But you couldn't take it anymore, right? You had no one to rely on, right? ] ??? (Louise) [ No, there is! With that person, I could... ] Phoena [ Then shouldn't we go back? ] Phoena [ I'm sure that person is waiting for you. ] ??? (Louise) [ But will that person...forgive me? ] Phoena [ Is that the kind of person that will abandon you? ] ??? (Louise) [ No, that person is very kind. ] ??? (Louise) [ I might get scolded, but...I'm sure I'll be forgiven in the end. ] Phoena [ Heh heh. Then should we go back and get scolded? ] Hero go back. Phoena [ You're right. Let's all go back together. That's got to feel easier. ] all get scolded together! Phoena [ Hee hee. Sure thing. At times like this, we're all in the same boat. ] ??? (Louise) [ ...Why? ] ??? (Louise) [ Why would you do so much for a complete stranger like me? ] Pirika [ Helping people in trouble is what the Volunteer Army does. So we'll go with you. ] ??? (Louise) [ ............ ] Phoena [ What will you do? ] ??? (Louise) [ ...I'm sorry to ask you this, but will you be my escort? ] Phoena [ Yes. Of course! ] Pirika [ Then that's that. ] Pirika [ Should we go back to that checkpoint village? I think the knights will be happy. ] Phoena [ Checkpoint? ] Pirika [ You already forgot? The person those knights were looking for is this girl. ] Phoena [ Ah, you're right...! ] Phoena [ So, it was just my imagination that she looked like that female soldier. ] ??? (Louise) [ Uhm... The place where I want to return to is the Holy Capital... ] Pirika [ You're from the Holy Capital? Ah, but then again, the knights were looking for you. ] Pirika [ Hm? But wait, what kind of girl would the knights be looking for in the first place? ] ??? (Louise) [ Oh, now that you mention it, I hadn't introduced myself. I am-- ] Holy Queen (Louise) [ The Holy Queen. ] Pirika [ WH-WH-WHAAT!? ] Phoena [ I-I-It can't be. You're..!? ] Holy Queen (Louise) [ Yes. I am the Holy Queen, Juliana. So, Volunteer Army-- ] Holy Queen (Louise) [ I ask that you please fulfil a request from the Holy Queen... ]